


Talking to the moon

by My_name_is_Angelica_schuyler



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First time writing, Gen, Here we go, I'm Sorry, if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_name_is_Angelica_schuyler/pseuds/My_name_is_Angelica_schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" I miss you, lou"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first time writing...Ever. Online at least. I really love to write. So give me a chance. The insparation came from Bruno Mars "talking to the moon" you could listen and read at the same time I guess. and I dont know if this is good but thanks for reading.  
> Sorry for any mistakes in spelling or grammar.  
> Here it goes.

Oh how they stare.

Oh how thier eyes drift to his tall form. Filled with sympathy, fear, and wonder. It never bothers Harry though, no, not anymore. He's grown used to shadow eyes clawing at him. " _They know_ " he thinks but he cant find himself to care. He so _not_ caring he doesnt even notice how  the stars are crying. Doesnt notice the light that doesnt exist in this town.

 

Its night.

 

 _Its night_.

Harry suddenly smiles, dimples and all. The souls around him watch as his shadow swings through the streets. The old tattered boots on his feet hit roughly against the old pavement as his legs carry him to his flat.  _Thier_ flat.  His lips raw and cold from bitting and the harsh but stunning December that London has captured. 

Louis  _loves_ it.

 

Its been a month now, in Harrys head, its been a month since Louis moved away. Harry smiles again ( God, he most look crazy from a far away distance) he'll get to tell Louis about his whole day, how he got an A on his maths exam. He knows Louis would be proud, Harrys a nightmare at maths. " Hi Harry". He's ripped from his dreaming to find Jack, an old friend. "Hey". "  _God_ " He thinks, its been a while since Harry's really talked...to his friends that is. His voice like ice and smooth honey. " How ya doing? we missed you at Liam's party yesterday" 

" I know"

He doesnt mean to sound rude, but he must really be going. Louis's gonna kill him for being so late as it is. He wants to tell Jack ( though he has a feeling he knows...everyone knows but he keeps his mouth shut) But Jack doesnt notice, or if he does he's doing a real good job at hiding it. " Some of the lads are going out to eat, wanna join?" Why does everyone do this. Months ago no really talked to Harry... to akward and quiet he guesses.

_" Harry, dont listen the quiet you are..means you listen more, means you here everything. Your special Harry."_

_  
_Louis always makes sense, even with the stupidest things.

That makes him want to talk to him only more.

"No"

"Oh"

 _Dammit!_ Harry thinks " _way to be kind Harold"_. " Sorry I have to go...lot of homework" Suddenly Harrys intrested in homework. Well.. when in doutb use collage homework as an excuse. Jack blinks, his grey eyes reek of sadness with the disappointment seeping thorugh his eyes and pouring onto Harrys pale skin. He feels uncomfortable now, and only wants to return to Louis. _Let me go_ Harry prays.

" Ok" Jack's eyes find the sidewalk. But before walking away he gathers all his might to meet the cracking and drowned out orbs that has became Harry's eyes. " You get better Harry" " Please"

" I will"

No he wont.

Harry walks around Jack. Before Jack can start up again. While walking he hears Jacks old sneakers, squeaking as he runs to catch the bus. _Ignore it_   Harry thinks and finds his way back to his old home. Not even taking a second glance back. He feels bad. That he bacically ignored his friends and gave all his attention to Louis. But he cant help it. He's _inlove_ with Louis, when they're inlove they will understand. The clattering of metal, the sound of a dogs bark makes Harry look up to find Mr. Anderson, a 50 year old man, who always stares at Harry,  _always_. 

" Hello Mr. A." Harry puts on his best smile, but he's know the old man for years now, knows he'll just see right pasted it. Its still worth a try. " Hi Harry" his voice old and worn out makes an uneasy feeling set in, inside of Harrys chest. " I love the flowers Mrs. A put in, what are those?" He motions to the light blue flowers, drowning the yard. He can tell they're fake... _what kind of flowers grow in winter?_

" Forget me nots" 

"Oh"  _shit_

In all honesty, Harry hates Mr. Anderson with ever fiber in his being and Loves him like his own father at the same time. Its as if he sees right through Harry,can read him like an open book and Harry really hates that. But at the same time it also feels like he understands Harry, can sense it and know the problem before Harry even looks up and Harry loves that.  _well, hell_  Harry thinks. " Thats nice my mom-

"wanna come in, Harry?" 

The question makes him angry. He knows...he knows so why do that?!

Suddenly like a fire burning his brain and red clouds his eyes.

" No"

"Why"

"Homework"

"Its Friday"

"Lot of homework"

"Please"

Harry sighs, he blames himself. He knows the Andersons try and get him into the real world, tries to confront him about the things they hear in thier next door neighbors house everytime he comes home. But yet he stills speak to them, stills talks. " I should be going" Harry shoulders come up and shield him from the breeze and cold London has spit.

"To Louis"

_Well fuck_

_  
_" Yes." He doesnt skip a beat, and for a strange reason makes him feel sad.

" Okay"

" Thank you"

" night Harry"

He sees the old man walk to his porch, he sees him sit on that rocking chair, he sees him stare.

To anyone a faint stare, mindless wonder.

But Harry knows, gets that look from everyone, everyday.

_Youve lost your head, boy_

He knows.

The air turns silver from Harry's pink lips.

He countinuse to the next house, with Mr. Andersons eyes gracing over his body.

_Youve lost your head_

The key somehow finds his fingers and before he knows it, the door slames shut. A dark cloud comes through the small living room, old pictures of Louis and his friends sit through out the place.

It smells of home.

Harry loves that. Shrugging off his jacket and toeing off his shoes and passes the light.

Louis likes it dark.

The name still makes his heart beat quicken, just like the first time he met him.

_" Louis"_

_" Harry"_

_"You look like an angel"_

_"....Okay"_

Harry chuckles at the faint memory, slowly fading into his brain. 

He doesnt want it to fade.

But he cant change that now, can he?

Louis showed him that. Louis showed him alot of things, all he still rememebrs even if the memories and scences escape that locked up part, called "NO" in his bran.

_" Harry"_

_"yes"_

_" Ive lost my mind"_

_"Youve just noticed?"_

_" Hush!!"_

_  
_He walks, more like trips and wobbles to his room. He rarely cleans up, Louis stopped bugging him about it. A long time ago.

"  _why do you think youve lost you mind, Lou"_

_"Well you see, I couldve sworn I left that jumper in my closest and here it is"_

_" That doesnt mean youve lost your head"_

_" what does it mean?"_

_"Means you have a terrible jumper, thats just hiddeous why would you buy that?"_

_" Done with you"_

He opens up the door.

"  _I would rather say Ive lost my head anyway"_

_" why is that?"_

His shadows dances around the walls to the window.

_" Because that means Im not normal, and normal is really boring, and lonley"_

_" I see"_

The only light in the dull and lifeless room comes from the stars. They laugh and talk when Harry finds them.

_" Ive lost my head Harry, which means Ill never be boring or lonley"_

_" Boring.. of course not and youll always have me Louis"_

_" And you always have me Harry, which means youll never be lonley, which also means.."_

"Hi Louis"

An errie silence fills the air, but to Harry, its not silence.

But Louis sweet and enchanting voice.

"Sorry Im late, I ran into Jack, wanted me to hang out but that means missing a night to talk to you...and Ill never do that." Another pregnat pause and then he speaks. " Got an A on my test...Im so happy about that" he smiles. He can almost see Louis's perfect white smile, his ocean of eyes crinkling and filling up with life.

Life.

" I miss you Lou" Harry says before he can even stop himself. "Things arent the same and well I dont smile anymore" He leaves out that he only smiles when Louis's in his head. " Over dramatic and cliche I know but, I miss you so much."" They sayIm mad, say I should be put somewhere for talking to you, say Im truly absoulutley crazy."

He looks over to find Mr. Anderson. His blue eyes flick to his green, before he swiftly moves inside the house.

" But I cant listen"

" I can leave you, or not talk to you thats just terrible" "I guess they just dont understand us huh?"

He closes his eyes and swallows past a lump in his throat.

 _Stop crying_ he can almost hear it, a distant vibrate of a voice.

Louis's voice.

" Why did you leave?" Another breeze, but this time Harry doesnt flinch, his whole body feels like ice and the breeze of December cant even compare. " I feel like an idiot now, having people talk about me, how do celeberaties do this everyday?"  " I need ya here love."

But Louis's not coming.

He knows that now.

" I wish I was in that car with you, and well I might sound suicidal but, its suicide not being able to touch you."

"Louis...are ya there"

_yes._

_  
_That distant vibrate again.

" .....Your birthday's coming up... 22, wow"

"Your pretty old" He chokes and chuckles at the same time. " I still remember what you wanted me to get you.... a huge picture of David Beckham" " God your so wierd...but I loved that Lou, I loved you"

Hell, he still does.

" Just never forget that okay, dont forget that I love you and if you ever need me and I swear Ill be here, every night of everyday, of every year. Because you will never be lonley,and youll never be forgotten"

Harry cries. 

"Never be able to stop talking to you, because Ill never leave you, youll never be lonley because..."

He never finished.

_''which means Louis, Ive lost my head"._

**Author's Note:**

> If you want my tumblr its mywintterfirefly. I accept any comments. Sorry if it sucks.  
> Ash.


End file.
